


Harley Quinn: Recruitment Drive

by Saya444



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Large Cock, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444
Summary: Having broken off from Joker, Harley Quinn is aiming to usurp his position as the top clown in Gotham. Only to do that, she needs a crew. So she when she tries to recruit a veteran among Gotham's metahuman community, Harley relies upon her better "assets" to make a deal with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Harley Quinn: Recruitment Drive

Harley Quinn

Recruitment Drive

Harley Quinn was now officially single and a solo villain aiming for the big leagues. Dumping Joker’s ass and wrecking his place was the most liberating feeling she had ever felt in her life. Now she felt really stupid for not following Ivy’s advice earlier. It felt nice not being that pasty asshole’s punching bag and scapegoat for once. She felt even stupider for not realizing that she was basically the white guy whose black friends leave behind to handle the police while they make their getaway.

But that was all in the past now. Harley Quinn was now her own woman and she was going to usurp Joker from his ugly ass throne and become the queen of crime in Gotham. She had a new look, new digs and a new signature weapon that would make even Batman pause (or at least Robin after taking a nice, hard swing at that little brat’s face. Have fun getting that nose realigned Round Robin!), and she had the experience thanks to hanging around Joker for all those years.

However there were several things keeping her from achieving that dream, namely that she didn’t have her own crew. Ivy didn’t count as she was sort of her supervillain supervisor/moral support and had her own little crew of Gotham orphans and sentient plants backing her up. So Harley had to go on a little recruitment drive, which was hard to do in Gotham considering that while there were plenty of villains and criminal metahumans to choose them, the stark majority of them were complete shit and a number of the truly good ones were already snatched up by existing villains and crime lords.

Her only lead (thanks to the efforts of Fat Tony who totally wasn’t fat) was a metahuman who lived in the “better” part of Crime Alley in Gotham. The guy’s name was Lupa, and while he wasn’t an outright villain, he had a reputation of beating the shit out of thugs and others metas starting things in his part of town, as he really didn’t want any part of the Bat Family sniffing about his turf. Harley heard a lot of good things about Lupa, from him being an okay guy to getting the job done when the situation called for it.

Lupa was also a father to a little girl…and he was also a wolfman. A very angry wolfman.

“Um…hi!” Harley said to the massive wolfman before her. It wasn’t often that Harley was nervous in front of other people but this guy certainly made her feel like a beta. “My name is Harley Quinn, you know former sidekick of Joker and all that, and I’m here to offer you the job opportunity of a lifetime!”

Lupa was sitting on his incredibly comfortable and stylish couch looking at Harley without an ounce of interest in her sales pitch. The man was tall, around eight feet in height and incredibly muscular, though not to the degree that he’d look obscene. His body was covered in pristine white fur and his head was that of a wolf’s head, with dark amber gold eyes that watched her every move. Harley admitted that he was a fine male specimen, given that he was going shirtless at the moment, and his arms were crossed in front of his muscular chest that she totally wanted to—

“Ouch!” Harley jumped at the bite on her calf and she glared down at the little girl trying to nom on her leg.

“Selene, please don’t try to eat our guest.” Lupa said in a deep, baritone voice that made Harley shiver. Holy damn this guy sounded fine! “I haven’t given the order to attack yet.”

Selene was Lupa’s five year old daughter, also a meta but could switch between her human and wolf forms like an actual werewolf. She was a cute little thing, with big blue eyes and short curly brown hair, but acted like a fucking guard dog when Lupa was conducting his “business” with people. Heeding her father’s orders, Selene backed off, but not before sending Harley a defensive glare as she scampered off to parts unknown.

“As I was saying,” Harley cleared her throat. “I’ve just recently broken away from Joker, shocking I know, and now I’m planning on taking over that grinning fuck’s place at the top of Gotham’s villain food chain.”

“And to do that, you need a crew.” Lupa said.

“And to do that I need—wait, how’d you know?” Harley blinked.

“I saw your callout for henchmen and fellow villains to join your crew online.” Lupa answered. “Word to the wise, don’t put up a call for help on Craigslist. No one uses that anymore.”

Harley had the decency to blush at being found out. “Right, got it.”

“If you really know about me, then you know that I don’t get involved with Gotham’s stupid hero/villain power plays. Penguin tried to get me and I turned him into a turkey. Black Mask tried to recruit me and I beat him to death with his own skull. I gave Scarecrow a phobia of dogs and broke Joker’s legs before making him dance at my daughter’s birthday party.”

“Haha, I remember that.” Harley laughed at the memory. “Man, I had a good laugh at that party.”

“And when the Batman came knocking, I sicked my little girl on the boy wonder and she put his ass in the hospital for several weeks while I gave Batman the Bane treatment.” At this point, Lupa had gotten up from the couch and was slowly stalking towards Harley, who was nervously backing up until her back hit the wall. The modern werewolf towered over her smaller, curvy form but Harley did her best not to look nervous before him. “What exactly do you, Joker’s former squeeze and a rookie solo villain with little to no resources of her own, have to offer me?”

Harley knew she was walking on thin ice at this point, and Lupa made some really great points. Villains stronger and scarier than her had tried to get him to join them only to be turned away. She was on a level even lesser than them and she barely had a good grasp on how to make it up in the underworld. So, with little choice left, Harley gave him the only thing a women like her had in this situation.

“I’ll let you fuck me.”

Lupa blinked, his eyes wide. Her sudden and very unexpected reply caught him off guard, which was rare for a seasoned warrior like him. “I’m…I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said,” Harley’s red lips slowly spread into a grin. “I’ll let you fuck me. I don’t have a lot of money, or a good track record, but I do have what the good lord gave me, and that’s an above average rack and the tightest ass this side of Gotham. Join me and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

Lupa’s eyes unconsciously roamed down her body. Harley was clad in her new signature outfit, a skimpy red and black corset that showcased her plump cleavage and toned stomach, and tight booty shorts that hugged her ass like second skin with matching thigh-high socks and sneakers. Certainly an improvement over her old jester costume, which while sexy in its own way, was a bit outdated at this point. He looked up at Harley’s face and saw her smirk, knowing she had him.

“You sound so confident that you have me.” Lupa said, regaining his balance. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that you’re offering sex for my services?”

“Wanna a test run?” Harley asked coyly. “I’ve been known to give good head.”

Lupa grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go right ahead. I want to see how serious you are about this.”

XXXXXX

A short time later, Lupa found himself in his bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed with Harley Quinn on her knees before him with his throbbing canine cock currently residing snugly between her lips.

Harley moaned as she worked her head up and down along his cock. She was moving on autopilot at this point, her mind having gone blank since she first caught sight of that juicy, aching cock as it was shoved into her face. She didn’t care about anything else other than pure lust, eagerly shoving down and giving a sloppy, messy, wet, loud sucking to the big dick in front of her. pretending she was anything else would have been an embarrassing lie to herself, and she was much better off just indulging aggressive in the chance to slobber all over a big cock and let herself go, rocking her head back and forth as Lupa’s stead thrusts met her face, pushed deep into her mouth and showed Harley the good time she needed.

Pushing down deep and shamelessly rocking her head along the cock, Harley embrace a special kind of shamelessness. It was rare that she ever got to enjoy herself like this. This was probably the best dick she’s ever sucked in her career as a supervillain, and considering the only guy she’s fucked was Joker, that wasn’t saying much. Even beating the shit out of Joker with her bare hands paled in comparison to the thick, juicy cock between her lips. Any pretense of this being an interview went out the window as she moved back and forth along the shaft.

Louder and faster she sucked, making sure her head was moving in broad motions each time, covering plenty of area on the thick cock before her. There was so much dick to handle and the last thing Harley wanted was to leave any of it unsucked, to half-ass this amazing treat. The big, furry hand grabbing the back of her head urged her in tighter still, and she moaned louder around the cock. Lupa was surprisingly gentle with her despite his growing arousal and bestial urges.

Lupa sat there, holding tightly onto the woman as she worked along his cock, his hand guiding the back of her head further down with eager suggestions. He could not speak at this point, driven into a feral state of pure need right now, something he rarely experienced with all but the tightest and most experienced whores that were willing to lay with him. This pale-skinned nutjob clearly knew what the hell she was doing.

Harley was ready to draw this out as long as she could, and the eager bobbing of her head seemed to only grow quicker as her needy embrace of this lust wound her up hotter and hotter still. This all felt so right to Harley, and she happily sucked that cock right up to the edge of his orgasm, and Lupa grew more tense, more vocal, a growl rumbling in his throat and his cock twitched in her hot mouth.

Undeterred and unafraid, Harley welcomed the release, welcomed his utter unwinding as he came, and he came hard. Lupa’s cock erupted, pumping hot shots of gooey, creamy seed deep into her mouth and overwhelming her with the sweet flood of cum to swallow down. Lupa’s virile cock erupted with so much that Harley couldn’t hold onto it all, cum spilling from her lips as she was fed more than she could handle, but she took it well, moaning and gulping down mouthfuls of hot, creamy wolfman spunk to the best of her ability, all while staring with glimmering, loving eyes up at him.

Once he was done cumming, Harley slid his cock from her lips and leaned back, gulping the cum down and grinning at him. “How’s that? You up for some more?”

Lupa said nothing, though his hungry gaze and rough panting showed that he wanted more from her. He roughly pulled her to her feet and reached down to her corset, ripping it in half and letting her large tits bounce free to his hungry gaze. Harley yelped and giggled as she was pushed onto the bed, and Lupa scrambled after her, the hulking mess of fur and muscle straddling her chest and showing off the raw size difference between them as he settled his thick, aching cock down between her breasts, so impatient and eager that he didn’t even wait for her to press her breasts together and close them around his cock to begin thrusting.

Harley giggled and whined as she felt him atop her, so strong and proud, thrusting away before she was even prepared to handle him. “That’s it, fuck me.” She moaned, relishing the depraved excitement that came from having the furry beast fucking her tits. She pressed them tightly together around his cock, holding them steady as she prepared herself for what was to come. His proud cock prodded her chin and her lips at the furthest reaches of his thrusts, and as she stuck her tongue out, Harley was able to lick at the head and offer it some more pleasure as she readied herself to be use and fucked as hard as she possibly could be.

“Oh boy, you’re much better than my pasty-faced ex-boss.” Harley moaned. She didn’t even care that her corset was torn in half, she’d gladly let him walk her through the streets naked if she got to get fucked like this every day.

Eager thrusts into the softness of Harley’s plush tits had Lupa growling in excitement, his powerful, towering body leaning forward clutching at the bed for balance as he rocked back and forth with the kind of rawness and fervor he rarely felt during sex. The soft embrace of her breasts around his cock, the incredible warmth of being so close into her chest and feeling her body heat around him, on top of that incredibly sex and crazy smile she was giving him now made him go harder and faster into her chest.

Starting him off with her mouth and then moving onto her tits wasn’t doing much to get Harley off, but she was more than happy to indulge in his appetites as she marveled at his cock thrusting forward, especially from the angle she was looking at as it emerged from her cleavage. The indulgence of getting titfucked was doing wonderful things between her legs, getting her all hot and bothered as she squirmed on the bed, legs rubbing together and the throbbing, aching tension building up inside her getting stronger and stronger.

“I never thought you’d be this intense.” She panted, biting her lip as she stared up at him, adoring everything about this man as he used her without hesitation.

Lupa wasn’t listening. All he was concerned about was the need to fuck, and fuck he did, ponding forward and subjecting Harley to the intensity that kept her writing and moaning. He swatted away her hands and grabbed hold of her chest to pound forward himself, groping and squeezing at her plump breasts as he himself felt the need to fuck harder and better, to put her through the worst of what he could muster in the midst of his lusty heights.

“Fuck them harder.” Harley moaned, relishing the delight of being used and fucked so deep and hard. “Come on, blow it all over my face. Cum on me, do it!”

Fortunately for Harley, Lupa was loving her demands and her desperation, relishing in her needy whines and the shameless thrills that she accepted deep within her. He thrust forward harder and faster, working up a feverish and desperate pace that refused to slow itself down until finally he was done, howling in ecstasy as he came, cock twitching as he pulled back and blew a massive load all over her. Cum blasted her chest, up along her neck, and onto her face, streaking along her cheek, into her mouth and even getting into her hair. Harley whined and shuddered, cumming herself as she happily gulped down the cum in her mouth, rubbing his white seed into her pale skin.

Harley panted heavily, staring at Lupa as he rose, remaining steady as his body heaved with powerful breaths, and his inexhaustible cock stood completely rigid, ready for more and refusing to quit. “I hope you got more in the tank for the main event.” She said, hopeful and excited. He fucked her mouth, fucked her tits, and now she was ready for one last go in her main hole.

Harley got what she wanted as Lupa reached for her, grabbing hold of her body and pulling her to the edge of the bed, rolling her so quickly she barely had time to scramble onto all fours for him. She whined as he tore off her shorts and snapped her thong like a piece of paper. Harley ignored the fact that her only outfit was now in shreds on the floor and just enjoyed the moment for what it was.

She felt that twitching, aching cock push up against her sopping wet twat, and her hips shivered in anticipation. She looked over her shoulder, face still streaked with cum, and said, “Fuck me.”

With a mighty howl, Lupa shoved his cock a few inches into Harley and began to fuck her with deep, excited strokes as she screamed in ecstasy. Even if he wasn’t that deep into her, the girth of his meaty cock was enough to make her twist. Her pale cheeks reddened and she gasped and moaned under the harshness of it, shaking and twisting as the ecstasy set in. This was better than she ever imagined!

“I should have expected you to want to f-f-fuck me do-doggy-style!” Harley moaned, stumbling over her words as the powerful thrusts into her needy pussy made her sing out with excitement. The pleasure was overwhelming, intense, and she ached with elation as she felt it all take her. Each thrust shook her, made her dangling breasts heave, almost shoving her face into the extremely soft pillows under her. Lupa was a mess of primal hungers waiting to be unleashed and she fucking loved it!

He’d been patient in enjoying her mouth, gotten playful and aggressive in fucking her tits, but when it came to the snug, tight pussy wrapped around his cock, hot and wet, he couldn’t help himself. Her desperate snatch almost pulled him in, and he just lost it. Back and forth he hammered with primal, depraved hunger, and Harley was as loud as she could be in the raw enjoyment of that fact. Each thrust pushed in deeper, until his cock was buried all the way inside her, until she felt his swollen, bulbous knot pressing against her pussy lips with each thrust.

With the throbbing wolfman cock inside her, Harley was in heaven, fingers digging into the sheets as she held herself steady, loving the heavy body thrusting into her, the strong hands that refused to let go of her wide hips as he showed her his most brutal pounding. Lupa fucked her with the intent to breed, and Harley was almost certain that there was no real danger of being bred in the heated midst of it all, but it was hot to be fucked like this, pounded into submission like the whore she was. Fuck Joker’s tiny dick, THIS was where it was at!

“Holy shit, this is SO much better than Joker!” Harley screamed, head thrown back as she shoved against his thrusts, meeting him with all the desperation and hunger she could muster. Her body quivered, and as the meaty cock forced its way in and out of her hot pussy, she felt absolutely lost. Submitting to this hulking, furry beast, had made her realize just how much she missed out on being Joker’s punching bag.

The tight, slick embrace of Harley’s needy pussy was all Lupa needed, and he took her with the bubbling ferocity of an animal claiming his mate, aggressive, harsh, showing her no mercy as he thrust harshly toward orgasm. He panted heavier and harsher as he wound up, showing her his worst, pushing her to the very brink of what was left of her sanity as he staked his claim until finally, with one mighty howl, he lost himself, slamming forward into Harley so hard that he buried not only his cock into her, but his knot as well.

Harley screamed as she felt the bulb push into her, so big and thick that it locked his cock inside her just at the height of his release. His howl overwhelmed and muffled her own cries as the hot cum gushed into her welcoming womb, and all the molten seed filling her up was enough to send her crashing over the edge and into thrashing, maddened ecstasy. She screamed, whined, and even howled with primal desperation alongside the beast as her body surrendered utterly to the pleasures overtaking her. This was the best thing she ever felt in her life, and absolutely worth whoring herself out for. The orgasm that left her a thrashing mess on the bed proved so good and satisfying that her thoughts spun madly out of control and all that was left was the quivering mess of a woman that suffered the full might of Lupa’s powerfucking.

She crumpled to the bed, cheek pressed against the mattress, blonde hair fallen out of her pigtails as she lay there shuddering in ecstasy. The knot locked Lupa’s wolf cock inside of her pussy, leaving her full and reminded with each passing second that he wasn’t done with her. It was highly possible that once he pulled out of her, she would only get rolled over and fucked again.

“So…” Harley panted, barely able to see thanks to the tears in her eyes from cumming so hard. “How about that deal?”

She felt Lupa’s cock shudder inside her, earning another moan, before he resting his body atop hers. “Fine, I’ll join you. If I can get this ass all to myself, I’m willing to help you get into the big leagues.”

Harley’s red lips widened into that familiar crazed grin as she tightened her cunt on Lupa’s throbbing dick. “I think I’m there already.”

“…That was a terrible joke.” He grumbled.

“We’re going to get along swimmingly!” She cackled.


End file.
